ABSTRACT The purpose of this application is to request funds to support a scientific session to be held within the 8th Princess Chulabhorn International Science Congress. The Congress is entitled ?Environmental Health: Interlinkages among the Environment, Chemicals and Infectious Agents? and will be held November 13-17th 2016 in Bangkok, Thailand. The session that is proposed is entitled, ?Children's Environmental Health: Prenatal exposure to environmental toxicants as modifiers of responses to infectious agents.? The goal of this session is to present the current science on prenatal exposures to environmental agents as modifiers of the response to infectious agents in children. The major objectives of this session are to provide an international forum to discuss topics related to: (1) the general health impacts of prenatal toxicant exposure as they relate to infectious disease response, (2) biological mechanisms by which prenatal toxicant exposure may alter response to infectious agents, (3) current strategies of treatment or prevention to protect populations at risk for in utero exposures that increase risk for infectious disease. This session will increase awareness of children's environmental health with evidence presented from cohorts located around the world.